Letters of Solace
by WatchThisNaxxSpace
Summary: A collection of letters given to each of the Grandmaster's loved ones.
1. Chrom

**Hello friends, to my 1st major FF project into the FE:A universe!**

**Basically, the premise is that the spouse of the Avatar (Both F!Robin and M!Robin) finds a letter addressed to them after the sacrifice in the final battle.**

**I'm planning on doing a letter for EVERY CHARACTER (except DLC characters), so this is going to be HUGE (sort of).**

**I drew inspiration from PS: I Love You, Valiant Hearts, and several other letter-related sources, so I really hope you enjoy this.**

**Constructive criticism and reviews are much appreciated.**

**Fire Emblem: Awakening and other Fire Emblem related games belong to Nintendo.**

* * *

Dearest Chrom,

I hope this finds you in good health. If you're reading this letter, one of two things should have happened: either you found it among the pile of litter near my work desk, or I am no longer part of this world. If the latter has occurred, then any anger you hold towards me is wholly justified. Not only did I not heed your advice, but I failed to inform you of my intents. You, of all people, deserve to know why I did what I did.

When Lucina informed us of the darkness that the future held, I couldn't help but feel responsible for what has happened, even more so when I found out about my heritage and bloodline. Even though we weren't the same person, I still felt that I should be held accountable for what my future self did. Discovering that the world was in ruins, the people in utter panic, the Shepherds dead or dying, the future children having to face insurmountable evil…

No matter what I told myself, what you told me, it was by my hands, or rather my future's, that the world we live in, that the peace we brought together, has been brought to such a ruinous state.

It may be hard for you to understand why I did what I did, but by killing Grima by my own hands, I ensured that the world will forever be out of his grasp. No longer will the people of our land have to cower in fear in the Fell Dragon's wake. Our descendents will no longer have to play a part in an endless cycle.

I don't regret anything. From the day you found me on the fields, to the starry night you proposed to me, to the day that Lucina was born…

I don't regret any of that.

Each and every event that has occurred in my life – such as discovering our precious two children – has brought such joy and comfort into my life, and it wouldn't have been possible without you. The thought that our children will never have to take up arms against the forces of evil was the driving force behind my action.

You have brought such happiness into my life. Even when you didn't know who I was, you still picked me off the grassy field all those years ago. Even when you faced fierce opposition from the royal court when they urged you to choose a bride of a royal bloodline, you still stood steadfast alongside me. Even when you found out about my heritage, you still held your unwavering trust in me.

I couldn't ask for a better friend, protector, husband and lover than you.

Naga truly blessed me with all these things, so it's only right that I pay back my due.

Perhaps we shall meet again in the future, whether near or far. I'll look forward to it.

Goodbye, Chrom.

I love you.

Yours truly,

Robin

Grandmaster of the Shepherds

* * *

**I haven't really planned which character I should do next; or whether or not I should do it based on first appearance. **

**Nevertheless, hope you enjoyed, and you can check out my other work on my profile page.**

**'Rides off into sunset atop Maxenna'**


	2. Lucina

**AN:**

**Well, I didn't expect this story to get this many followers, much less in two days.**

**Regardless, thanks to all of your responses and reviews; they have been really helpful!**

**Shinymudkip25: Not sure whether I plan on implementing a Morgan letter in this story; I'll probably do it as a separate oneshot.**

**TrustintheFireflies, Gunlord500, Lokisdottir: Thank you so much!**

**So I decided to do this based on what is the most requested character so far. Right now, it's you-know-who!**

**Really hope you enjoy this one, and don't forget to leave criticism and reviews!**

* * *

My dear Lucina,

I hope that this letter finds you in good health. By the time you're reading this, I would have gone on and exacted swift justice onto the Fell Dragon that once plagued your future. Of course, this would lead to my existence being erased since my fate is tied to his status. You must surely be angry at me for my rather rash decision, and rightfully so. What kind of husband leaves behind such a beautiful wife, let alone not telling her of his reckless plan to sacrifice his life in order to end the endless cycle of destruction?

When you revealed the utter destruction that your future has faced by the hands of Grima and his devout followers, I felt that in some way or another, I held some responsibility for it, even more so when I found out about the dark role I was supposed to play. You might think of it as strange, but I felt immense guilt from all the destructive actions that my future self had brought upon this world. They have affected you and your fellow travellers deeply and left you with memories of horrors and pain that no one should ever feel. For that, I truly apologize.

I hope that you still do not blame yourself for your actions after the events at Plegia's Castle. You had every right to thrust your blade into me after all I've done. In some ways, I wished that you fully carried out your plan. Yet, you didn't. When you dropped on your knees and spilled your heart out, I had no idea what to feel guiltier about: the fact that I betrayed Chrom and gave our enemy the Fire Emblem, or that I caused my own wife to cry. Know that I have not hold any anger against you, and that I never plan to.

Only several months have passed since we have said our sacred oaths in front of all the Shepherds. What time that we've spent together not as comrades, but as a married couple, have been limited due to our prior duties, but they have been the most wonderful experiences in my life. Each waking moment that I spend with you had and has been pure bliss, and my only regret is that I did not have enough time to spend with you. Meeting you has been one of the best things to happen in my memorable life, second only to when we met our intelligent, beautiful daughter.

Take into heart, Lucina, that destiny is not an intangible, unmovable object. Fanciful ideas such as fate and destiny should not be taken as the whole truth; nothing is truly etched in stone. Look at us; are we not living proof of that? You joining the Shepherds; me observing and conversing with you, trying to figure out the girl behind the mask; our growing feelings for each other. Even the tiniest of actions can lead to a whole new world, a whole new experience…

A whole new life.

I shall not forget the day when I met you, the real you. I shall not forget the moment when you laughed heartily alongside with me. I shall not forget the night where the stars splashed onto the night sky like paint on canvas when we declared our love to one another. I shall not forget our first experience as lovers as we fumbled beneath the covers awkwardly, like the first time couple that we were. I shall not forget the ruins where we found Morgan, sporting your hair and my coat, as well as showing the Brand of the Exalt on her right eye.

I shall never forget all of that, for they are the memories that I have forged alongside with you.

I hope that when I'm long gone from this world, you can still go on with your life, a natural smile always on your face. Do what you must to be happy; you, of all people, deserve that right.

Goodbye, Lucina. Know that I love you truly, from the bottom of my heart.

Robin

Grandmaster of the Shepherds

* * *

**I really love Lucina as a character; she seems to be one of the more fleshed out characters in FE:A.**

**You might notice that the paragraphs are alot thicker than the previous chapter; I didn't really feel a need to break it up anymore than necessary. **

**Thank you so much for your support, and I'll see you next time!**

**'Rides atop Gruul into the sunset'**


	3. Quick update

Hey guys, quick update.

First off, thank you so much for your support; I can't believe this story broke the 1000 viewer line in less than 4 days!

Secondly, I decided to follow an idea that candycomets gave me (thanks, candycomets). Letters will now change from gender to gender, meaning that it now goes from male – female – male. So that means the third chapter (that means next) will be to a male character, and the fourth will be addressed to a female character.

Right now, I'm a bit hesitant about using the Fanfiction poll system, so just comment your choice down in the review section. I would really appreciate it. If a decision hasn't been reached by a certain date, I'll just go to a character of my choosing (hint: he's green).

So once again, thank you so much for your support, and I really hope you're enjoying, 'cause I'm sure am!

Okiebye.


	4. Frederick

**Whew, managed to write this one out. **

**Frederick was the hardest character I wrote for so far. Yes, I know I only have 3 (actual) chapters, but I believe that Frederick would the hardest out of all of the Shepherds to write for. I hope that I didn't butcher it too much.**

**In other news, GotG was _fan-fricking-tastic_. It was really excellent; beyond words. Just watch it, you'll get what I'm saying.**

**Hope you enjoy the letter, and leave any criticism and reviews!**

* * *

Dear Frederick,

My brave knight, I hope this letter finds you in excellent health. If you're reading this, then you must know what has happened to me. I hope you forgive me for my most recent action, as well as my past transgressions. However, I still have much to discuss with you, and with so little time to do it, I decided to put it to paper and ink.

As a sworn knight to Chrom, you and I know how important duty is to you. You have the sacred responsibility to protect our lord; such is the role of knight, especially one as loyal as you. So, you must surely understand my position in the dire matter that was Grima; I was the only one that could stop him; the only one that can permanently slay him. Even at the cost of my life, I had to do it, in order to stop him from spreading death and destruction, to stop the cataclysmic future that befell our world, our future selves and the children. That was my duty, and whether I was willing to accept it or not, I had to do it. I chose to protect the world from a great evil, and I hope that you do understand.

I have done many things, some good, others terrible. My greatest sin wasn't my part in the theft of the Fire Emblem, neither was it the prophesized murder of Chrom; it was the knowledge of what I did in the future that shall haunt me. Knowing that there was innocent blood on my hands due to the actions of my future self, knowing that your blood was on my hands, was something that I can never forgive Grima, neither was it something I could forgive myself for. If the price for forgiveness is my sacrifice, then I willingly pay the penance.

You were the bright light in my life that I don't deserve. Despite your rather 'unromantic' proposal, I was still enamored with you; I have always been in love with you, since our first meeting. Many things may stay unsaid between us, but we have always overcome them with our love. You have proven your love to me countless times; from shielding me in battle, to your steadfast willingness to deal with my pranks and nicknames, to you helping with my ever-increasing workload, to training and loving our wonderful child…

We may have not been the idea of a perfect couple, but my time with you have been absolutely delightful. I couldn't be any luckier to have you as a husband; to have you as my loyal, handsome knight in shining armour.

Goodbye, Frederick. I love you with all my heart. Know that my last thoughts will be of you.

Yours truly,

Robin

Grandmaster of the Shepherds

* * *

**Next letter will be addressed to a female Shepherd, so please comment who you want to see!**

**So far, I got a vote for Cordelia, Tharja and Severa each.**

**See you next chapter!**

**'Flys off into the sunset atop SCP 682'**


End file.
